megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:P2 Persona Template
Might I suggest that someone make the following improvements to the PSIS Template? #Change picture dimensions to 80x120, in other words, what should be half of what it is now. The pictures we are using are actually 2x the size and kind of look blurry and not accurate and stuff. Changing the field to 80x120 and using |80px for the images will improve quality. #Add a "Needed" section, in other words a place where we can put what you need to fuse that specific persona. Does anyone have any other improves we could make? Also, does anyone know if we can use an image instead of a mono color for the background of the template? I mean from the purple we have now to the red tile motif used in P2IS (PSP). -- Zahlzeit 20:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think we could use some more clearer terms in some places. When adding the template, I keep getting confused to what "Unknown Power" is. From what I can tell, it refers to the level up bonuses the Persona gives. But yeah, a "Requirements" section were we add the number of tarot cards, any Material Cards or special conditions (like mutation or story events) involved in getting the Persona would be great.--Otherarrow 21:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::You know it's funny because I just forgot about the Level Up Bonuses and was going to add that to the list and then saw you mentioned it before me. Is Unknown Power really equal to Level Up Bonus? Because I really want to rename that if that is the case. -- Zahlzeit 21:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well it is now that I've changed it. The template used to use the template before was even copy and pasted from the P2EP template so people using the P2IS stat boxes were using it incorrectly too (values don't show up properly) so everything about the P2IS template is fucked up and it's application so I think we shouldn't be afraid to change it now because every single page with P2IS information needs to be fixed anyway. -- Zahlzeit 21:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait a second, don't IS and EP have exactly the same stat format and values as each other? Why do we need two seperate stat templates for this shit? -- Zahlzeit 21:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. I think there was two templates when I got here. I think the best thing to do is "perfect" the IS template and just apply that to the EP Personas after we finish with the IS ones?--Otherarrow 21:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. I think the EP template should be deleted, some of the EP Persona stats already use the IS template too. -- Zahlzeit 00:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) How big would 80x120 look, anyways? Also, why are Aeshma's pics so tiny? --Bettafishrule2579 22:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you not listen to what I just said? You're also answering your own question. Now compare that to if you were to put Aeshma's IS picture to double size. Additionally do we really need the Arcana section in our stats template? It says in the Persona image what arcana they are and if you so mention the unique Persona, I'm pretty sure they have cards too which I'll fetch in the near future. -- Zahlzeit 00:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's a bit convenient to have a link to the Arcana page, but on the other hand, we can just scroll up for that. Then again, I am a bit concerned about space. The template is a bit lopsided already (But we haven't implemented the requirements bit yet, so yeah). And yes, all the useable Personas have cards.--Otherarrow 00:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then yeah, we'd be stating the Arcana twice which is completely unnecessary. And what do you mean "I think it's a bit convenient to have a link to the Arcana page"? The Arcana values don't linkback to the Arcana page anyway. -- Zahlzeit 00:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::They don't, do they? Slipped my mind, my bad. Yeah, axe them, we don't need them if we are using the cards.--Otherarrow 00:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the P2EP stats, does the Unknown Power feature exist in Innocent Sin also? Message 03:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said, that's Level Up Bonus right? -- Zahlzeit 03:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : I checked some Japanese Innocent Sin walkthrough sites and no mentioning of the Unkonwn Power so I guess this is Eternal Punishment exclusive feature. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::What is "Unknown Power"? -- Zahlzeit 03:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::It is a feature in Eternal Punishment which is gained through Mutation. If the user had a high compatibility with a Persona and their HP dropped below a certain percentage, the Persona's special ability would activate. Here's a FAQ that may explain it better: http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/257396-persona-2-eternal-punishment/faqs/10141 Using the CTRL+F the section header is 'A PERSONA'S UNKNOWN ABILITIES' Message 03:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nevermind that, your explanation did enough. Some people on the wiki, including myself, interpreted it as Level Up Bonus for IS though so we need to fix a lot of things once we get this template finished. -- Zahlzeit 04:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh, someone throw me a demon with a ridiculous amount of sets/requirements to obtain. -- Zahlzeit 04:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Fuuma Kotarou? He needs 4 Fool Cards and Fuuma's Grimoire, gotten by Returning a Rank 8 Tobi Katou (who needs 3 Fool Cards to get).--Bettafishrule2579 05:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Okay I THINK I am done. Tell me if I missed anything or if you need clarification what anything is. It actually still needs a certain adjustment to look more aesthetically pleasing (which I will work on eventually) but this does and will not impede in actually using the template. A note: if you are filling out information and don't know something (like if a Persona has Persona Talks or not) then just put "???" always instead of putting "None" (even if you don't have a summoning quote). This makes it so the information is not misleading and/or helps with aesthetics or formatting. If anyone finds out a way to use an image as a background instead of the purple color, please tell me so I can use the red tile design used in the save screen and the menu screens of the PSP remake of P2IS. -- Zahlzeit 07:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, NOW it is done aside from the aesthetic adjustments I need to make. It can now accommodate for P2EP Personas too with the Unknown Power part. And it won't show up if there's no value for it so it all works out. -- Zahlzeit 08:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : Not bother to open another topic, the -moz- border radius for rounded corner is gonna deprecated and should be removed otherwise more updated browsers won't be able to recognize the rounded corner syntax. But the problem is the -moz- prefix is already heavily used in this wikia and remove them by hand would be so cumbersome. We may request bot edit from the central wikia staffer. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want to, go for it. So the deal is to not use that prefix anymore? Okay, I'll remove it when I see it and cease to use it. Also you made the aesthetic adjustment I was talking about so NOW we're done until someone can figure out how to use an image as a background. -- Zahlzeit 15:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::About using images as a BG, does anyone know a wiki that does this with their templates? Message 16:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::You see it's funny that you mention that because I had the same idea but I couldn't find a single wiki to reverse engineer. -- Zahlzeit 17:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, it looks all sleek and cool! --Bettafishrule2579 21:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC)